Ender Spleef
Ender Spleef was one of the first minigames featured in the Arcade Games Series. It is a variant of the classic spleef gamemode, where players need to break the blocks below their opponents in order to defeat them and win the game. This game has got custom plugins, which add a new layer of interesting gameplay to this classic gamemode. Gameplay The game has currently got one map and room for 16 players. All players appear to be Endermen, and it is impossible to see which item they are holding in their hands. All players receive three items at the beginning of a game : iron horse armor, clay and a clay block. The iron horse armor is your primary weapon : it can shoot unlimited snowballs, which break the first block they land on. These snowballs are the only way to break blocks, so you cannot try to break blocks below your enemies with your hands. The clay is your first ability, called Ender Teleport, and it teleports you to a block in the direction you were looking to while activating this ability. If you fail to teleport to a block, you will still be teleported in the air, meaning that you will fall down. The clay block is your second ability, called Ender Blocks, and it will create a 5x5 platform for you to stay on. The platform is made of clay blocks, and will disappear after a while. This ability can be very useful to prevent yourself from falling to death, or to jump to a block which is far away. You will gain coins for every player who falls to death, so you will get coins for kills that other players have made. There are also powerups, which appear every now and then, and can be activated to add more strength to your snowball gun. Abilities and powerups Ender Teleport (ability) This ability can be very useful to teleport behind other players and to escape tricky situations. However, it can be very dangerous, because the ability teleports you a number of blocks forward in the direction you were facing when activating this skill, and not to another players, so you could end up teleporting yourself to thin air and falling out of the world. The ability has a cooldown of ... seconds, so you should only use it when absolutely necessary. Ender Blocks (ability) This ability creates a small platform beneath your feet and it also has a cooldown of ... seconds. Use it when you are falling to have a buffer to protect you from death or to create a shooting post. The last trick is possible due to the fact that ender blocks cannot be broken by snowballs, so you can stand on them for a while and shoot snowballs. Be careful though, for the blocks disappear after a short period of time, meaning that you could still fall to your death. Bigshot (powerup) This powerup is a redstone block, and can be activated by walking through it. A message will appear when this powerup appears and when someone has activated it. The powerup makes your snowballs destroy all blocks in a 3x3 area, instead of a 1x1 area. Therefore it is very useful to destroy the map and to cut other players off, because most players walk in straight lines, and they tend to fall when the block in front of them gets destroyed. Triple Shot (powerup) This powerup has the same mechanics as Bigshot, and it makes your gun shoot 3 snowballs instead of one. There is a left snowball, a snowball in the middle, and a right snowball in each shot, so it shoots all three snowballs at once, and not in succession. This can be useful to flank enemies, and to cut them off. Tips and Tricks Coming soon... Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games